Dracula Lives Vol 1 2
* Malorra Adversaries: * Lord Turac * Baron Korda * Other Characters: * Vlad Tepulus Locations: * Transylvania Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Strange Tales Vol 1 9 | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Inker2_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle2 = Vampires Drink Deep! | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Brides of Dracula: :* Malorra :* Eva Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle3 = Who Is Bram Stoker and Why Is He Saying Those Terrible Things About Me? | Synopsis3 = Text story. | Writer4_1 = Steve Gerber | Writer4_2 = Tony Isabella | Penciler4_1 = Jim Starlin | Inker4_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle4 = The Terror That Stalked Castle Dracula! | Synopsis4 = 1944: During World War II, Castle Dracula has become a base of operations for Nazi forces occupying Transylvania. The commanding officer on location of Hauptman Kriss and his Lieutenant Hanson. Hanson reports in and tells Kriss that their extermination of resident gypsy's has been going well however he feels uneasy about operation out of Dracula's castle and senses an aura of evil about the place. Kriss dismisses the "late" Dracula's story as nothing but gypsy superstition. Their talk is interrupted when a family of gypsy's are brought before him. The father warns of a rebellion and is ordered to be put in the stable (the only fitting place for him according to Kriss) and orders his young daughter to be brought up to his room for later. He then charges the gypsy's son to be his messenger boy. Kriss then resumes his work, happy with the fact that he has subjugated the people of the region. This won't last long for Kriss, as Dracula has returned to Transylvania to find his home occupied by Nazi soldiers. Furious, Dracula goes out and attacks some of the soldiers that are guarding the castle, killing them all to be found by Kriss and his superiors. Seeing the bite marks on the necks of his men, thinking that this is some kind of gypsy trick order the father out of the stable and has him executed. Kriss returns inside the castle, unaware that Dracula still stalks outside. He goes to Valeria, the young gypsy girl and asks her if she would ever kill him if she had the chance. When she tells him she would, he shoots her dead in cold blood. As this is happening, Dracula continues to feed upon the nazi soldiers around the base. Furious and continuing to blame the gypsy's for more of his men dying, Hauptman Kriss sends his men into the nearby village. There he orders his men to open fire and they exterminate the whole town. Returning to the castle, they find that yet another one of their troops has been killed. Furious, Kriss orders Hanson to drive a stake into the heart of the young gypsy boy in his command. Hanson is hesitant at first, but ultimately follows orders despite the boys pleas for mercy. The following night, Dracula enters the castle and is found by Hanson. When Hanson shines a flashlight on Dracula he is shocked to see the vampire lord wearing his commanding officers uniform. As it turns out Kriss has been possessed by the spirit of Dracula himself and attacks Hanson. With no other choice, Hanson pulls out a wooden stake and impales his commanding officer through the heart, killing him. With Hauptman Kriss dead, Hanson takes command of his unit and leads them out of Castle Dracula. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Willi Hanson Supporting Characters: * Valeria Adversaries: * (Spirit) * Hauptman Kriss Other Characters: * Locations: * Europe: :* Transylvania: ::* Castle Dracula Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf5 = Spellbound Vol 1 13 | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Fred Kida | Inker5_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle5 = One Corpse... One Vote! | Synopsis5 = When a dishonest politician uses the names of dead men from a local cemetery to get himself elected mayor, they invite him to the cemetery to make him a member of their society since "We elected you, didn't we?" | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler6_1 = Gene Colan | Inker6_1 = Dick Giordano | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle6 = The Voodoo Queen of New Orleans! | Synopsis6 = In New Orleans, a tour group is taken to an old cemetery where it is believed the bones of famous Voodoo priestess Marie La Veau has been laid to rest. When the tour group leaves to meet the dusk closure of the cemetery, a young couple decides to stay on the property for a moment of passion. They have the poor fortune to happen to make out in the very cemetery where Dracula had taken his daily rest and soon become his next victims, killing the man and feeding on his lover before smashing his way out of the cemetery and walking into town. Dracula has been brought here due to a strong mystical call, walking through the meandering Mardi Gras revelers, Dracula brushes path with Simon Garth, the Zombie as he follows the mystic call. Dracula finds it's source in a home that is owned by the elderly and withered Marie La Veau, who in spite of her advanced age is very much alive. Dracula finds that this is a trap set by La Veau and her would be lover, hoping that they can use Dracula's blood in a spell to reverse Marie's age. Using a cross and garlic to keep Dracula at bay as they explain what they are hoping to achieve, they create the potion using some of Dracula's blood and both drink from it. While Marie is restored to her youthful vigor, her would be lover realizes that he's been betrayed, as instead of becoming immortal he has only exchanged ages with Marie, withering away into old age and dieing. With the spell complete, Marie tosses away all the items used to keep Dracula at bay, confident that her mastery of Voodoo will be enough to protect her from Dracula. Amused by Marie Le Vau's brutality and duplicity, Dracula bids her farewell and leaves the scene, declining her offer to a union wishing to pursue his own ends by himself. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Dracula Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Cherry * Gaston Locations: * Louisiana: :* New Orleans Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Sequence 1 That Dracula May Live Again! Goodwin is credited as "spiritual advisor." Since Goodwin is not credited in the credits page as an editor, it is likely he contributed as a writer. * Sequence 4 The Terror That Stalked Castle Dracula :* plot by Gerber, script by Isabella :* takes place in Transylvania in 1944. In "our" universe, in 1944, Hungary controlled 40% of the town, while Romania controlled the rest. Since it is unclear where exactly Castle Dracula sits in relation to those historical borders (and because the Nazis occupied the entire region at least in the Marvel Universe, so the city may instead be considered part of greater Nazi Germany), the exact national jurisdiction the part of Transylvania in question falls under is to be left vague. * Sequence 5 One Corpse... One Vote! was originally titled The Dead Men in Spellbound #13. Lee and Kida are both credited in this story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}